<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still feel. by avianplumage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191547">still feel.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianplumage/pseuds/avianplumage'>avianplumage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, leon is autistic, rated t for kissing and some light suggestive talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianplumage/pseuds/avianplumage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“kinda like how you’re gonna act all confident tomorrow after i kick your ass again.” leon pulled down the duvet and climbed into bed next to his boyfriend. “what will it be at tomorrow? 11-0?”<br/>“okay, i deserved that one. but i can’t say that it didn’t hurt.”<br/>leon giggled, and leaned over to chastely press their lips together. “i love you.”</p><p>just a little thing i wrote about the match in the leon vs raihan episode that aired on sunday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>still feel.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven't finished a fanfiction since that embarrassing fall out boy fic on wattpad so i don't know how good this is but i guess you'll be the judge of that<br/>i didn't know what to title this so it's the name of one of my fav songs at the moment by half•alive<br/>also the sentence fragments and lowercase are all intentional</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <strong>july fourth, 23:30</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“what are you doing? i literally just washed these sheets today.”</p><p>leon gave a soft smile as he closed the bedroom door behind him, orange blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape. “it’s bloody<i> cold</i> in here, rai.” </p><p>“put a shirt on then.” </p><p>“but then it’s too hot,” leon whined, opening the bedside drawer. “ah, damn.”</p><p>“you out again?”</p><p>“no, i still have one left.” leon opened the orange bottle and flipped it upside down over his palm, letting a small white pill on his hand. “i just don’t know if i’ll have time to get a refill tomorrow.” </p><p>“babe, i’m about to start setting reminders on my<i> own </i>phone when you start running low on your medication.” raihan said as leon put the pill on his tongue and reached for the half-empty glass of water on the bedside table.</p><p>leon put his hand up for a moment as he swallowed his medication, signaling that he was about to retaliate. “you’re my <i>boyfriend</i>,rai , not my <i>mum.” </i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“alright then, but don’t complain when you can’t sleep tomorrow night.” raihan spoke with fake-annoyance, but quickly added an “i’m joking, don’t worry,” after seeing the panicked look on leon’s face.</p><p>“you scare me sometimes, you know.”</p><p>“i know, and i’m sorry. guess i’m just used to keeping a sarcastic demeanor around everyone else.” </p><p>“kinda like how you’re gonna act all confident tomorrow after i kick your ass again.” leon pulled down the duvet and climbed into bed next to his boyfriend. “what will it be at tomorrow? 11-0?” </p><p>“okay, i deserved that one. but i can’t say that it didn’t hurt.”</p><p>leon giggled, and leaned over to chastely press their lips together. “i love you.”</p><p>“i love you too.” raihan pulled leon back for another kiss. he felt his boyfriend smile against his lips as he moved one hand to his hair, tangling his fingers in between those locks that he knew <em><em>oh so well</em></em>. raihan took initiative to deepen the kiss, and-</p><p>“hold on.” leon pulled away from raihan for a moment. “can you...sit up a bit more?” </p><p>raihan hoisted himself up with his now free hands, allowing leon to reposition himself on his lap. now straddling his boyfriend, leon leaned back in and their lips collided once again. raihan-of course, he was always the one to take things forward-swiped his tongue across leon’s slightly chapped lips, eliciting a soft moan from the other as he allowed his tongue entry. leon wrapped his arms around raihan’s torso, pushing them even closer together, drinking in the distinct taste of mint toothpaste and fueling the passion that the two of them always had for one another.</p><p>leon reluctantly pulled away, nestling in the crook of raihan’s neck as he caught his breath. he hummed in content when he felt raihan’s familiar hands in his locks, his mouth pressing quick kisses on the top of his head, and those strong arms snugly wrapping around his waist. ( though, leon’s arms were still stronger-raihan would never speak of it, the last time he tried to quite literally “sweep leon off of his feet,” he couldn’t hold him more than a few centimeters off the ground. leon, however, managed to lift raihan over his shoulder. it was embarrassing. )</p><p>“wish we could just tell them,” raihan muttered against leon’s hair.</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“the world. about us.” </p><p>leon stirred. “i wish we could too. but we can’t.”</p><p>“it’s so unfair how the league controls you.” </p><p>“i know, but i-” leon was cut off by a yawn. “ah, what time is it?”</p><p>“it’s about midnight,” said raihan. “your sleep meds starting to kick in?”</p><p>“y-yeah.” raihan smiled when leon yawned again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <i>he was so cute.</i>
  </em>
</p><p>“alright, sleepyhead.” leon reluctantly moved from raihan’s lap and onto that ridiculous pillow with the charizard pillow case and pulled the covers over him. ( including the matching charizard blanket he had walked in with. ) “goodnight, love.”</p><p>leon grabbed his stuffed charizard ( this man and his charizard ) and scooted closer to raihan. “goodnight.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>july fifth, 08:24</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“raihan, no.”</p><p>“what?” raihan asked, although he was snickering.</p><p>“you’re standing by the bedside drawer right before i’m about to get in the shower,” said leon, rolling his eyes. “we have to catch the cab in an hour and a half.”</p><p>“so what? that’s plenty of time.”</p><p>“you’ve already taken your shower! you literally have your towel around your waist<i>right now!</i>”  </p><p>raihan threw his hands up in defeat. “fine, fine.” </p><p>“go get dressed, you horny bastard.” </p><p>“guilty as charged.”</p><p>“go!” </p><p>raihan laughed as the he heard the bathroom door shut closed.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>july fifth, 09:08</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“you know, for someone who was fussy about time, you certainly took a long time in the shower.” raihan plugged the hair dryer into the wall.</p><p>“this hair doesn’t wash itself you know.” leon said, suddenly wincing when raihan turned the dryer on. “ah.”</p><p>“oh arceus, i’m sorry!” raihan quickly shut the dryer off and ran into the bedroom to grab leon’s earplugs. “i’m so sorry. i don’t know how i still forget.”</p><p>“it’s alright, raihan, really.” leon took both plugs from raihan’s outstretched palms and quickly inserted them into his ears ( after years of practice, leon always made quick work of putting his earplugs in; it was quite impressive. ) “okay. you can start now.”</p><p>raihan planted a quick kiss to leon’s forehead before turning the hairdryer back on and starting to <em><em>finally</em></em> dry his hair. this used to be a daily occurrence; leon would wake up and immediately take his shower, finishing up just in time for raihan to dry his hair before taking off for the gym. toward the end of the gym challenge season, however, raihan decided that the gym should open earlier, so leon was still asleep by the time raihan was unlocking the grand doors to his castle. now raihan always made sure that he dried leon’s hair whenever it was possible.</p><p>leon called him cheesy. raihan told him that it was for <i>his</i> convenience.</p><p>( which was a lie. )</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>july fifth, 12:00</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“born and bred in galar, never having experience a single defeat, this ultimate trainer continues to extend his flawless winning streak! ranked first in the pokemon world championships!”</p><p>raihan watched intently as the fog cleared and his boyfriend strode toward the center of the stadium, drinking in the wild praise from the audience, exerting those practiced motions that have no doubt been drilled into his mind since he was ten years old. raihan had always admired leon’s ability to perform in front of a crowd; although it was all just an act, leon <i>oozed</i> confidence when he swished his cape around and did that obnoxious trademark pose. nobody in the audience would suspect that leon was a bit shy outside of battle.</p><p>“you may use one pokemon each.”</p><p>raihan’s daydreaming was interrupted by the announcer. leon was standing right in front of him, looking up to accommodate for their height difference and his long hair blowing slightly from the air conditioning in the stadium. damn. raihan never would be prepared for how <i>handsome</i> his boyfriend was on the battlefield, in his element.</p><p>“the reason i signed up for the championships was to put your undefeated legend to an end.” raihan began.</p><p>“i’m honoured.” leon said shortly before turning around. “you should enjoy the tense, still air on the battlefield and the cheering and yelling from the audience too!”</p><p><em><em>the tension was so thick that raihan could cut it with a knife. </em></em>“no, this won’t be the kind of flashy match that’ll get the audiences fired up. they’ve got a severe battle in store!”</p><p>“that’s great! i’ll enjoy this to the fullest.”</p><p>the two of them had reached the opposite ends of the pitch by that point, flashedly spinning around with a pokeball in hand in anticipation for the battle to start.</p><p>“both sides, bring forth your pokemon!”</p><p>“duraludon!” </p><p>“charizard!” </p><p>both trainers released their battlers from their pokeballs.</p><p>“let the match begin!” the announcer called, and the stadium was filled with music.</p><p>“now, it’s time for a champion time!” leon called out.</p><p><i>that dumb catchphrase.</i> “bring the storm, my partner, drualudon! metal claw!”</p><p>raihan watched as duraludon surged forward, right arm outstretched and landing a hit right into his opponent’s stomach. charizard let out a small roar and was pushed back a few steps. <i>but raihan knew it would take much more than that.</i></p><p>“charizard, show them your claws too!” leon called out. “dragon claw!”</p><p>charizard’s claws began to emit a green colour as he let out a fierce roar. raihan watched closely as he flew closer, making sure to time his block at just the right time.</p><p>“iron defense!” raihan watched proudly as his partner blocked his opponent’s powerful attack. “now, another metal claw!” </p><p>“dig!” leon cried out. charizard quickly dug his way underground, evading duraludon’s attack.</p><p>damn. raihan was about to tell duraludon to watch out, but charizard had already broken out under the dragon, causing quite a number on duraludon.</p><p>“and duraludon takes damage!” the announcer cried out.</p><p>raihan gritted his teeth as he heard leon call out for charizard to use brick break.</p><p>“duraludon, counter with stone edge!”</p><p>duraludon dropped onto all fours and sent stalagmites growing through the battle stadium. charizard couldn’t stop in time, and inevitably flew right into one of the sharp rocks.</p><p>“duraludon counters with a super effective rock move!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <i>yes. </i>
  </em>
</p><p>“duraludon. your strength does not disappoint.” leon said as charizard flew back to him.</p><p>“i’ll wipe that calm smile off your face. let’s finish this duraludon! steely resolve!”</p><p>duraludon once again stood on all fours and raihan watched as a silver sphere began growing larger and larger in his mouth. he knew that this was a risk-steely resolve would use up most of duraludon’s power, but what’s a battle without some excitement?</p><p>“charizard! flamethrower!”</p><p>charizard’s counter came just in time, but it wasn’t strong enough; duraludon’s attack pushed through charizard’s and charizard was hit. both leon and raihan watched with anticipation as the large cloud of dust fell to the ground.</p><p>“and charizard stands strong!” the dust cleared to reveal a scratched up, panting, but nevertheless strong charizard. </p><p>“i thank you! you have lit the fire in charizard’s soul!”  </p><p>“then let’s make this a<i>proper</i>show!” raihan called duraludon back to his pokeball and extended his arm to show his dynamax band. “go, duraludon!” he yelled, his voice getting rougher by the moment. “<i>gigantamax!</i>”</p><p>“gigantamax duraludon makes his appearance!” raihan gleamed with pride as his duraludon let out a mighty roar.</p><p>“very good.” said leon, clutching his pokeball. “i’m not finished with this battle. and i won’t let anyone finish it for me.” leon called charizard back to his pokeball. “i’ll show you what charizard can really do! it’s gigantamax time!” </p><p>the announcer updated with charizard’s gigantamax, and now the two pokemon were standing front to front, at their biggest and most powerful. <i>this was it.</i></p><p>“let the winds blow!” raihan yelled out, wild energy coming out from the heat of the battle. “stream, forward, sandstorm! max rockfall!”</p><p>duraludon summoned a rock from the ground that sized even his gigantamaxed form up, and watched as it slowly fell forward onto his opponent.</p><p>“charizard!” leon yelled. “max knuckle!”</p><p>charizard’s attack outpowered duraludon’s, activating the invisible shields protecting the crowds and leaving a prominent mark on the dragon’s flawless, shiny finish. duraludon let out a furious roar, and raihan cursed quietly to himself. <i>leon never ceased to impress him.</i></p><p>“don’t give up! roar, dragon! use max steelspike!”</p><p>raihan subconsciously held his breath as he watched his pokemon drop down to four legs once more, and the steel spikes rose up from the ground. </p><p>“i’ll show you a true champion time!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <i>here it comes.</i>
  </em>
</p><p>“gigantamax wildfire!”</p><p>the flames shot right through the opposing attack. <i>as expected.</i></p><p>“now, enjoy the climax!” leon took a bow as that flame bird <i>thing </i>soared through the sky, ready to land into its target and knock him out in one fatal swoop.</p><p>this was the part that raihan would always fantasize about in his young teens. duraludon throwing up a max guard and blocking charizard’s attack. raihan locking his gaze with leon’s-<i>only for a moment, because leon didn’t like eye contact</i>-and sending out the signature max wyrmwind. leon desperately calling out for charizard to block it, to move, to do <i>something</i>, but the blast was too quick and powerful to dodge. charizard letting out a roar as his gigantamax form shrunk, and his trainer being forced to call him back to his pokeball. </p><p><i>wow, would you look at that! challenger raihan has successfully taken down his long term rival, champion leon! </i>raihan stood there in shock-which looked very awkward, given how tall he was; he was almost full height now, standing at 6’5-before copying leon’s ridiculous pose, cheers rising from the audience. </p><p>leon would be the one to walk up to him. even after losing, he kept his confident stride and his arm outstretched like he did after every match. raihan would take his hand, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“so you finally did it. congratulations.”</p><p>“thanks,” said raihan, gripping his hand tighter, his heart pounding in his chest. <i>he was really about to do this.</i></p><p>	<i>ladies and gentlemen! </i>the announcer boomed, confetti showering from the ceiling. “your 2014 galar champion, dragon leader raihan!”</p><p>	raihan was too busy gathering his nerves to hear the words.<i> okay. it’s time.</i></p><p>	“raihan-mmph!”</p><p>	raihan held leon with one arm on his back, the other around his neck, and dipped him down, capturing his mouth in a kiss. the crowd roared even louder, and when leon moved past the shock, he kissed back-well, tried to; he was fourteen and just had his first kiss, so of course he didn’t know what he was doing-and after what seemed like mere seconds and eternity at the same time, their lips parted, and raihan lifted leon back up to his feet, keeping hold on his hand as they ran back to the locker room, giggling like kids ( which they practically were. )</p><p>	but this wasn’t raihan’s teenage fantasy. he reached in his pocket and retrieved duraludon’s pokeball. “good work, buddy. get some rest.” he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. as he always did. </p><p>	“you know, my dream is to help make the trainers of galar as strong as they can be.” raihan looked up when he heard leon’s voice.</p><p> <i>he said this like he didn’t tell raihan about his work day every night when he came home.</i> </p><p>“i expect great things from the dragon gym you run, too.” leon outstretched his hand, beckoning for raihan to take it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <i>he said this like raihan didn’t always tell him about his day every night after leon told raihan about his.</i>
  </em>
</p><p>but as much as raihan wanted to, he knew that he couldn’t say this. instead, he put a hand behind his ear, letting out a shy chuckle before speaking. “i guess me and the gym guys should sharpen and polish each other some more, and then i’ll challenge you again.”</p><p>leon smiled, too small for anyone else to see, and raihan grasped his hand. </p><p>“i <i>will</i> be the one to end your undefeated legend,” he said, looking at his boyfriend in a way that would make the tabloids go <i>absolutely mad.</i></p><p>“no, it’ll be me!” raihan heard someone shout. he ( reluctantly ) let go of leon’s hand to look up to where the voice came from. </p><p>of course it was a kid.</p><p>“i’ll beat mr. dande and become the strongest pokemon trainer!” the kid shouted again, the pikachu on his shoulder excitedly cheering him on. the kid next to him looked absolutely <i>horrified. heh.</i></p><p>“ash…” leon knew this kid?  “of course! i’m waiting for you!”</p><p>“you know him?” raihan whispered. </p><p>leon quickly whispered “yeah” before flashing the boy a smile and a thumbs up, and raihan immediately lightened up. seeing leon with kids was nothing short of <i>heartwarming. </i></p><p>arceus, he couldn’t wait to have his own with leon someday.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>july fifth, 13:00</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>	raihan slammed the locker room door shut behind him and leon, pushing his boyfriend up against the lockers, taking his hat off, and capturing his lips in a heavy kiss.</p><p>	“not gonna talk about the match at all, hm?” leon said breathily after they eventually broke apart.</p><p>	“you mean the sexual tension you set up at the beginning?”</p><p>	“you know i put out an act out there on the pitch, rai,” leon said mischievously, letting out a yelp as raihan held him up by his thighs and began kissing him again. </p><p>	( he was never able to pull that off again. )</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/leonslefttit">this is my twitter btw</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>